


Dear Angel

by havokwritesstuff



Series: My Yandere Peter AU [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying Mention, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Obsessive Behavior, creepiness, stalking mention, violence mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: A collection of some of the notes left for you by Peter
Relationships: Yandere Peter Parker/Reader
Series: My Yandere Peter AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602322
Kudos: 26





	Dear Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The last part takes place at least after chapter 8 of LHTLY. Any parts with lines through them are showing where Peter scribbled over it so it couldn’t be read by the reader.

Y/N,

You’re brave, kind, smart, and as beautiful as an angel. I hope that you can see that, too.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

Is it okay if I call you that? Angel? Like I said before, you’re as beautiful as one, so it fits. Anyway, I hope you’re having a good day today.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I know what you said when you threw that last note away and you’re wrong. You _are_ beautiful. I swear, the first time I saw you, the whole world stopped.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

Even though you rarely do it, I love seeing you smile, but I wish it were at me. I wish it were because of me. Maybe one day.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I don’t mean to scare you or anything. I’m so sorry. I don’t have any bad intentions, I promise. You don’t have to move lockers again.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

How are you so brilliant? You must be the smartest kid in school. You’re going to do great things and I hope I’m right there with you.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I heard you humming on your way to class and it sounded amazing. I bet you sing really well too. Would you sing to me some day?

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

You look so pretty in that blue sweater you’re wearing today. Not that you don’t look pretty in everything.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

You don’t talk much, but your voice is so lovely. I wish I could hear it all the time. It’s like music.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I hate how lonely you seem all the time. Maybe if you talked to me, you could not be lonely anymore. I’m just too scared to say anything, you know? But if you were with me, I would make sure you were never alone.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

Happy Holidays! I don’t know what you celebrate or if you celebrate at all, but I hope your break is good. Not seeing you for two weeks is going to be so hard though.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

Apparently you got partnered with Roger on the big project in Mr Slott’s class. I know you broke his nose last year defending ~~me~~ that Parker guy, but I still can’t help feeling jealous. Promise you won’t start to like him?

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I noticed you’re doing all the work on that project and heard Roger tell you off when you asked him to help. You should tell Mr Slott. It’s not fair that you’re doing everything. If you’d been partnered with me, we would’ve worked so well together and had the best project in the class. Maybe next time.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

Those other kids are idiots. Stupid bullies. They don’t know you like I do. They don’t see who you really are. You’re perfect.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I saw that you defended ~~Ned~~ another kid today. Ned was his name I think? I’m sure he and his friend Peter really appreciate it, but they probably didn’t want you to get hurt while helping. ~~Especially Peter.~~ I know I didn’t. Please don’t do that again. _Please_.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

Is it weird that even with a black eye, you’re still the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen? I hate that you got yourself hurt though, even to help someone else. I wish I were strong enough to protect you from things like that.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

Fridays are the worst. All the weekends are is me counting down the minutes until I can see you again. I know I should appreciate not being in school, but I can’t when that’s the only place I can be around you. I can’t wait to see you on Monday!

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

They just announced the end of year dance! I want to ask you so badly, and I did last year too, but it’s terrifying. I mean, I’m just ~~Peter~~ a nobody and you’re you. You would probably just nicely say no and that would hurt. I’ll ask you next year though. I will.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

Last night while basically everyone else was at the dance, all I did was sit at home and imagine what it would be like to see you in a pretty dress and dance with you all night. I can’t dance very well though. Can you dance? I’d love it if you taught me how, or if we could learn together.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

You’re wearing that blue sweater again! But you have different jeans on this time so it looks like a whole new outfit. Do you realize how beautiful you are? I could look at you forever.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

Someone apparently saw the last few notes and told, so Principal Ditko had a whole assembly about it. You looked so embarrassed when he pulled you on stage. I’m sorry someone did that to you. I know how shy you are. I’m still going to write to you though, don’t worry.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I heard some kids talking about you, saying that you made the notes yourself to get attention. That just proves they don’t know you at all. I hope they leave you alone soon.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

What that Parker kid did really got the bullies on him again. I guess they’re too distracted to worry about you now. Just don’t punch anyone for him again. Please?

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

So you stood up for him again and you got hit. I really wish you wouldn’t have done that. I can’t stand the thought of you being hurt. But the way you protect people is one of the reasons I feel this way about you. I don’t know what to think.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I almost had a heart attack today when you walked into class with a cast on! Not to mention that bruise on your face. I heard someone say that you said you fell off of your bike on the way home yesterday. And right after that bully hit you? Please be more careful riding home. I want my angel to stay safe.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I noticed you don’t even glance at these at school anymore, probably so no one sees and causes drama again. I hope you read them when you get home though. I hope you keep them and read over them again and again. I hope they make you smile.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I’ve missed you so much the past few months of summer break. All I did was think of you, even when I was spending time with family. I wondered what you were up to and if you were thinking of me too. Were you? I hope so.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I forgot to tell you that you look even more amazing than the last time I saw you. Maybe it’s because I haven’t seen you in so long. I never want to go that long without you again.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I still can’t believe we’re in eighth grade and that we’ve known each other for two years. It’s been the best two years of my life. I hope I get to spend every other year with you too.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

It’s so cold today! It’s all worth it though because you looked so pretty out in the snow during class change. I wish we could have a snowball fight or maybe build a snowman. That would be fun, right?

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I missed you the last few days, but hopefully you’re feeling better. The flu is the worst. Did your parents make you tea and soup and give you lots of love? That’s what my family does when I’m sick and it always works. Maybe one day I can be the one that takes care of you.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I wish I could hold your hands and keep them warm for you. I’d do a way better job than your gloves.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

Everyone keeps reminding me that the school year is almost over. I already hated that the last few years because I had to spend months without seeing you. But now? When this year is over, we’ll be going to high school and it might not even be the same one. I hope it is. I don’t know what I’ll do if it isn’t.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

I tried to ask you to the dance, but I couldn’t. I wanted to go up to you and just say it. My feet wouldn’t move. I’m sorry. I wish we could’ve danced together.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

There’s only one week left of school and I’m starting to panic. I keep thinking about how we may never see each other again. It’s making me sick.

~♡

–

Dear Angel,

So it’s our last day. I’ve been staring at you ever since you came into class this morning. It could be my last chance to see you, at least until I can find you again. I love you. Don’t forget that, okay?

~♡

–

You examined the contents of the box, running your fingers over the little scraps of paper as Peter watched with a smile on his face. He’d been holding onto the box for several months, but finally decided to give it back to you, along with a few extras. “I found the box when I brought your things here and could never find the right time to give them back to you. I always hoped you kept them…”

“So…it _was_ you. That makes a lot of sense actually.” Your eyes were rimmed with red when you looked over at him. “But why did you stop when we left middle school?”

“I didn’t want to, believe me, but only a couple of the kids from our school ended up going to Midtown. You would’ve figured out that it was me.”

“True.” You laughed slightly as you looked deeper in the box, and you stumbled upon a specific slip, one of the few that you hadn’t kept. It was wrinkled from where you crumpled it up and had a little stain on it from being thrown in the trash. The very first note he ever left you. “I definitely didn’t save this one.”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, his face turning hot. “I took it out of the trash. Actually, I kept all of the ones you threw out at school.”

“I’m sorry I did that. They definitely freaked me out at first, but they became the only good thing in my life for a while. They showed me that someone actually cared about me.” You carefully put the paper back in with the others and sat the box down next to you before pulling Peter into a hug. “I’m glad it was you.”

He eagerly returned the hug, kissing the top of your head as you buried your face in his neck. Affection like that was very new between the two of you, but he couldn’t resist. “I’ve always cared about you and I’ll never stop. That’s a promise.”


End file.
